The Obsidian Sanctum
by Michael-chan
Summary: A little fic i did a long long time ago, and recently remembered again, anyhoo, Rated M for yaoi to be mostly and for sexual references etc, if you don't like, don't read please don't want any hate mail, critique is welcome though.


Cafeteria......the least pleasant place to be....."Out of the way kid. "The rather large person said pushing Cloud aside like so many others did as well......well hardly others, but by everyone.

Cloud finally getting his meal after being pushed around by the bigger guys he went to the empty table next to the table reserved for Shinra's elite.......the SOLDIER......Shinra's mercenaries the persons who did all of Shinra's dirty work but none the less they were praised as the greatest hero in all of Midgar.........specially by one boy with a blond hair and blue eyes reflecting his innocence and that boy sat not so far from his hero hoping one day joining them......he had sworn it to himself as he had left his hometown behind and joined Shinra and that little boy was no other but Cloud who even now fantasized of the glory and joy of being a soldier as he poked his food around the plate......

Clouds thoughts were interrupted by another male´s voice inquiring to know if the seat in front of Cloud was taken, as Cloud raised his head preparing to tell the stranger to go sit somewhere else he noticed that the stranger was wearing an black trench coat that touched the ground hiding everything else he wore from sight, as Clouds eyes got high enough for him to see the stranger´s face he first noticed his midnight black hair which was tied up from behind and spiked from the top, but Clouds attention was soon caught by the strangers eyes which were like liquid gold their glow appearing when they were hit by the shadow cast by his hair as he sat down not asking again if he could, Cloud kept his eyes nailed to that of the strangers who upon raising his own head and placing his tray on the table noticed Clouds bizarre stare and smiling a bit."Is there something on my face?"He asked his smile all so wide it could almost split his face in two, Cloud shook his head and pulled back a bit as he had slightly leaned forward over the table closer to the stranger to get a better look at his eyes."N-n-no it's not that...."he stuttered and bowed his head as he was blushing being caught staring like that."I-it's just your eyes...."He paused for a second before continuing with the tone of voice showing his respect toward his superior. "By any chance would you be a......". "SOLDIER."The stranger interrupted opening his black trench coat while leaning back on his seat still smiling his wide smile....the clothes the stranger wore told to any who looked that the wearer was light in build but still in very good shape....."Yeah. "Cloud resumed shaking his head again to stop him from staring again for too long. "Yeah I'm a SOLDIER second glass and the name is Zack Fair. "He leaned forward and offered his hand to Cloud who looked at him with suspicious reflecting from his eyes as he wasn't all so used to anyone acting friendly toward him before this.....

After a short while of silence Zack pulled away his hand not acting insulted as many others would of....especially other SOLDIERs would of....."Shouldn't you be sitting....""Over there??"Zack said turning to look and point at the other SOLDIER´s at the next table."Yeah I SHOULD but...."he paused for the time it took for him to turn and face Cloud again. "They are so dull and boring no fun to talk to either."Cloud raised his head again as he had turned to face his food poked to the sides of his plate and piercing the lonely potato left to the center, he was just about to say something but Zack beat him to it."Besides I wanted to come and check if the rumors were true...."Cloud gave Zack a wondering look. "Rumors?, what rumors????"He inquired raising an eyebrow....

Sure he knew that people talked about him behind his back stopping whenever he came to hearing rate but continuing as he left....."Yeah the rumor of you being the cutest guy to join Shinra, after Sephiroth that is."Zack said leaning over the table, and messing clouds hair....

It was true Sephiroth was, however skilled and powerful, but also the most attractive guy to ever fight alongside Shinra in the great war Cloud thought but no way was he even close to being half as attractive as he was not with his childish appearance. "And now seeing you in person I know the rumors true."Zack continued as the silence was taking too long to break, Cloud blushed as much as one just can after all he WAS being compared into his own hero in attractiveness and decided to focus on his food placing the potato he had been spinning around the plate with his fork into his mouth chewing. "Well now that I know I might as well join my comrade."Zack sighed and stood up but not picking up his trey.  
Cloud shot up swallowing the chewed potato. "N-no don't go..."Clouds phrase was left unfinished as he noticed he had almost jumped over the table and crabbed Zack´s sleeve which however did not take down Zack's smile that had been there throughout their entire conversation. "And why might I not be allowed to leave mister...?"He said clearly wanting to know Clouds name in return. "Cause......your kindness it's unusual and comforting."He whispered as a lot of people had turned to look at them their attention raised by Clouds actions just a moment ago and sitting back to his seat slipping down a bit being ashamed a bit by it all.

Zack gave everyone around them one golden eyed stare which made them look somewhere else as he sat down showing off no emotions of anger or any other but joy even as Cloud had just crabbed onto him in the most crowded place in all of Shinra HQ at the moment......."If I didn't make it clear just a second ago I'm going to ask again...."Zack paused as he leaned back on his seat crossing his legs under the table and his arms he crossed over his chest"....What´s your name???No one ever has told me that."Zack took down his smile a bit as he could imagine how it affected the boy."And there's nothing to be ashamed about on what you.....""Strife, Cloud Strife."Cloud paused for a short while to gather up his thoughts."And yes there is a lot to shame about on what I just did....I mean I literally jumped on you....ME a mere trainee jumping on a member of SOLDIER like some....."Cloud stopped as he couldn't come up with a good name to describe himself at that moment.....

Upon hearing Zack´s laughter Cloud raised his head again as he had buried his face in his hands, he couldn't help it, but there was something in the way Zack acted around him and now even laughed not AT him but with him that made Cloud smile faintly as well.

Zack leaned against the table wiping the tears of pure joy off from his eyes he accidentally saw Cloud smiling and at that moment he decided he would want to see more of it."Well finally I see a smile on your face. "Zack ran the fingers on his left hand through his spiked hair scratching his neck as his hand arrived there."Zack´s smile faded away as he was walking on rather thin ice here, but Clouds smile however didn't go anywhere even as Zack had just asked something from him that wasn't so common. "Why do you ask??"He tilted his head a bit to the right and the light which reflected from his hair and amazingly blue eyes gave him an appearance of total innocence.

Zack´s member as he saw Cloud in this new lighting made its presence noticed making him shift his legs under the table so that it would not be noticed by anyone as he crossed his fingers in front of him and leaned his chin against them.

"Well for one you look like a person who doesn't have many friends if any at all and second of all..."he paused as he again shifted his legs a bit to better accommodate aching hard on in his pants which was ready to make a hole through his pants to get more room. "And I wish to be your friend. "He smiled again this time smiling WITH cloud who was smiling at Zack´s squirming not knowing any reason for it."I'd be delighted to go out to town with you."Cloud said sounding happy which he hadn't been in a long time.

Zack smiled at Clouds respond as he had taken one more step toward his goal. "That's great." His smile returned to his face in an instant. "Shall I pick you up say around six from in front of the main doors??"he asked standing up buttoning his trench coat as his hard on had not gone away fully yet. "That sounds just great."Cloud´s smile got a bit wider as he picked up his trey a....he had actually made a friend and not just anyone but someone from SOLDIER....Cloud thought to himself as he walked toward his dorm room….

The dorms were the places where the Shinra regulars spent their days on when they weren't training or studying unlike the SOLDIER´s who each owned their own place somewhere in Midgar. "I wonder if Zack will show me his place."Cloud whispered to himself as he reached for the doorknob opening it and walking in closing the door behind him and taking his clothes off as he needed a shower for it had been a grueling day of training and studying.

Cloud walked out of the shower one towel wrapped around his waist and with the other he was drying his hair when someone knocked on the door, Cloud walked to the door and wrapped the towel he was drying his hair with around his head to keep his hair from falling over his face, the minute he opened the door Zack pushed it in and walked in not minding about the fact that Cloud was only wearing towels on him, he in fact thought that Cloud was even now wearing altogether too much on his usual wide smile sneaked on his face as he gave Cloud a quick judging look from head to toe. "Did I interrupt anything."He finally said as he sat on the couch and leaned back crossing his legs in front of him. "Not at all."Cloud muttered slightly blushing. "Yeah well I can't stay long anyway."Zack said as he stood up again."I just came to tell you that I can't come and pick you up at six but seven instead is that ok with you."Zack had already reached to door as the Clouds *apartment*wasn't so big. "Yeah I'll be ready then."Cloud smiled closing his eyes to two blue slits. "That's good."Zack said and walked through the door not turning to look back as it would of most likely shown off his hard on that had returned upon seeing Cloud almost naked.

Cars drove by and people walked past minding their own business as Cloud stood by the main doors of Shinra HQ he walked in around a small circle his blonde spiked up hair wavering in the gentle breeze, he held his hands in the pockets of his new blue trench coat he had bought today he had seen it as they were on a morning hike he was forced to run back to the dorm and get the money from his small savings which was just enough to buy it and after getting his money he was forced to run back to the shop and with the bag where the coat was he had to catch up to the others which was not easy as he was already tired after running twice as much as the others had, but he couldn't of been happier even as he would of been forced to run it all again.

In all C loud had only had enough time to take a quick shower and dry his hair and get dressed before he ran out when the time was 6.55pm leaving him only 5 minutes to get to the doors to wait for him, as Cloud checked the time form the clock across the street he noticed that Zack was late as the time was 7.10pm he was getting a little bit worried, had it all been a big joke to just have fun on him again if so he wouldn't know what to do.

Clouds thoughts were cut off by the sound of a motorcycle roaming toward him bearing a familiar figure on its back…….

Zack brought the motorcycle to a stop only few feet away from him turning off the engine and putting it lean against its support leg and looked at Cloud. "I'm sorry am a bit late."He looked at Cloud wrapped in his new coat and gave him his usual smile. "it's ok."Cloud said pulling his hands form his pockets and looked at Zack motorcycle a bit closer…..

it was the newest model of the blackbird brand said to be one of the fastest and agile of motorized vehicles there was and only ten were ever made cause they cost too much to build and yet they were sold out at a ridiculous price some told but none the less it was the coolest motorcycle Cloud had ever seen its flawless black paint shining the neon lights that hit it and the red dragon on the gas tank looked all so real the chromed back pipe shined as well.

Zack looked at Cloud who was busy admiring the bike. "Now shall we go before you have to return."He started to engine again and gave Cloud the helmet he had on the on his lap. "Y-yeah…lets go."He smiled as he took the helmet and put it on regardless it would mess his hair pretty badly as he sat behind Zack and took hold of the handles behind him and leaned against his arms for better support. "You can take a hold of me!!"Zack yelled over the engine, Cloud moved his hands a bit and wrapped them around Zack's waist. "Is this good!!"He yelled back. "yeah!."Zack replied as he headed toward the road.

Zack´s way of driving……Well one could of said it was reckless but for Cloud it was a thrill as Zack drove into turns not braking and even sometimes even accelerating to them laughing maniacally into the wind which beat against his hair making it flow back and their trench coats beat their legs in the strong air current.

Zack brought the bike to a stop in front of a bar where the name had been washed away from the sign outside by time, he however didn't park the bike there instead he drove to the dark alley just next to it, as he turned the engine off and pulled out the support leg for the bike with his right foot Cloud jumped of form the bike and stretched a little as they had driven through entire Midgar. "Sorry if I drove a bit too fast some times."He apologized as he saw Cloud leaning against the bars wall and rubbing his legs. "It's ok I'm not used to it that's all."Cloud smiled and stood up and walked over to Zack. "So where shall we go to next?."He took of the helmet and as he feared his hair was all messed up and pressed against his head, Zack couldn't help but to laugh a bit. "This isn't funny."Cloud muttered as he looked into the mirror and fixed his hair spiking it up the way it was before they had put on the helmet…..well almost the same.  
When Cloud got his hair almost perfectly Zack stood up hopping off his bike and stretching before he walked back on the street with Cloud following him one feet behind him as he had never been this far away from the Shinra HQ where everything was so organized and neat unlike here where everything looked more free of rule and suppression.

Cloud looked around at the tall buildings around him and the neon lights on the shops and clubs everywhere but quickly snapped out of it when Zack tapped his shoulder. "And we´ll be going here."He smiled as he opened the door leading into the bar Zack had first pulled over to

As he walked in through the door thanking Zack who had opened and held the door for him the first thing that struck him odd was that the bar was mostly filled with guys some big and muscular and some smaller but more cuter and very few if any girls at all, Zack who had entered the bar after Cloud was already walking toward his usual booth kept open for him by the owner at weekends./I hope he doesn't ask me anything about this place right away.\Zack thought to himself as he seated down Cloud following his example shortly after arriving to him keeping his eyes focused only to Zack as the rest of the customers were a bit odd to him…he could of sworn that the fat guy few seats back had just whistled after him and motioned for Cloud to come over to him as he had turned to see who it was whistling.

Seeing the man he only turned back his face beat red as he sat down across the table from him. "What's wrong."Zack said as he saw Clouds face turned red who only pointed at the man who had whistled at him, Zack turned a bit to look at where Cloud was pointing. "What about him."He said upon seeing the man. "H-h-he…."cloud paused and took a deep breath to calm down."He whistled at me."Cloud was able to say as a shrug went through his entire body." He did, huh?."Zack's eyes narrowed down into pair of golden slits as he stood up and walked over to the man and leaned forward and said something to him that made him jump up slightly on his chair and sweat run down his back as Zack stood up and walked back to Cloud smiling as if in nothing would of happened.

"What did you say him?."Cloud asked as soon as Zack sat down again to the other side of the table. "Only that, if he did it again he´ll be having a date with the sharp end of my sword."He smiled still as he signed the waiter to come over, Cloud's face got a bit less red and back to normal before the waiter got to their table

"what could I get for ya."The waiter boy asked and stopped chewing his gum while he was in their presence. "Two Midgar sewer shots, and six beers please."Zack and looked at the waiter who gave him a slight wink as he turned and headed toward the counter to get their order.

Sure Zack knew who their waiter was he had taken him home with him a few times in the past, but that was it for after taking care of his needs he sent the boy out to go and find someone else like everyone else did, but there was no way he was going to tell Cloud that….not if he was going to take him back to his place later on.

Leaning over a bit over the table toward Zack. "Did ya see that guy was wearing make-up."Cloud whispered to the brunette across from him, hardly able to avoid seeing the grin forming on the others lips. "Yeah he did you could say he was advertising."Zack slipped the last part realizing it too late as he faced Cloud again who was leaning against his seat and had raised an eyebrow. "Advertising what??"He finally asked as the waiter approached them again holding their order on his trey./Now how am I going to explain this to him without freaking him out.\Zack thought to himself as the waiter set the trey on the table no giving Cloud a wink as he turned and left. "I'm just going to be straight with you on this one ok??"He half asked and half pronounced. "I see."Cloud said with all his confusion clear in his low tone of voice. "That guy was advertising himself you see he's trying to find some guy to take him home with."Cloud blushed again but only slightly. "I…see."Was all he said as he took one of the already opened beers and took a long sip of it."Hey hey not so fast or you´ll be as wasted as one just can be in no time."Zack leaned over the table and forced Cloud to put the bottle down on the table. "Maybe I want to be drunk."He said with a clod tone of voice that hid behind his confusion and made even Zack the second class SOLDIER back away a bit./had he misjudged the boy so badly, that could someone actually that cute be still straight or was it only his first reaction.\Zack thought to himself as he gulped down the Midgar sewer shot Cloud following his example. "I hope you aren't too offended by me…"how do you feel toward me…and do be honest."Cloud interrupted Zack phrase as he rolled the bottle on the table taking few slight sips of it.

How indeed DID he feel toward the boy Zack thought….but all he knew was that the first time he saw Clouds innocent face and cute smile he had fallen in love with him and sworn to keep the scum of Shinra away from him, for there were people who would use a boy like Cloud for their own fun any day but they kept it secret at the request of Shinra himself who to mention wasn't such a straight forward guy, but none the less Shinra requested that all of their employees would keep their bedroom events and partners to themselves and that meant everyone even Sephiroth…specially Sephiroth as his partners were never female….

"I like you as a friend."Zack tried to smile and hide his nervousness behind it. "And only as a friend"/was there a bit of remorse on the boys voice just a hint.\Zack thought as he gulped down his beer with one shot and grabbing another as Cloud finished with his first one already a bit tipsy but not showing it off too easily but Zack could see it in the boys movement./Well better just get him real drunk so he will have very little memory of this night…I KNEW it was too risky to take him here."Zack cursed in his mind as he didn't want to risk his entire relationship with the boy.

Mean while Cloud took another beer and begun to gulp it down to ease his mind which was rolling with all sorts of thought´s on how did Zack REALY feel toward him, he was determined to find it out sooner or later but for now he was going to enjoy the rest of the night with Zack no matter what.

The rest of the evening went well they sat around at the same bar for hours talking about everything classes training and missions, Cloud cut off with the alcohol after he had gotten over his thoughts and relaxed a bit and had sobered up quite much actually he had even laughed when Zack accidentally poured some beer on him almost ruining his leather trench coat and as he was just about to burst he heard Clouds laugh and calmed down quickly and laughed too as he was happy that Cloud wasn't too mad at him nor did it look like Cloud was going to pull away from him either putting his mind at ease for the time being and raised his hopes on that Cloud might still be in his reach, but at that point he swore he wouldn't rush Cloud into anything he would take his time and let the boy choose to either go or not with him.

As the clock neared 10 pm Cloud was already falling asleep on the table as the all the alcohol he had drunk that night was starting to get to him again...It was surprising the boy was able to fight it for this long Zack thought to himself as he stood up and stepped over to Cloud who had fallen asleep on the table still holding the last drink glass he had emptied on his right hand and mumbling something in his sleep, Zack removed the glass form Clouds hand and picked him up on his lap and Cloud cuddled a bit closer to him and his feet hung loosely from over his left arm Zack only smiled slightly as he headed toward the door making sure he wouldn't hit Clouds head to anyone as he zig zagged across the tables and people kicking anyone who didn't move out of his way most certainly pissing a lot of people of but he didn't care about that all he did care about was to get Cloud safely back home.

Lot of the towns people turned to look at Zack as he carried Cloud over to his Motorcycle parked on the alley next to the bar they had spent the day in, but Zack didn't pay any attention to their stares or whispering as he turned and walked over to his bike putting Cloud on the seat and sitting behind him constantly keeping a hold of him to make sure he wouldn't trip over.

He backed the bike to the street before starting the engine and heading toward the Shinra HQ where Clouds dorm room was, as the bike roamed through the ever busy streets of Midgar never stopping for any reason cause the bike was nimble enough to go through the little alleys and from between the cars which took down a lot of the stopping's on its own behalf.

Cloud leaned against Zack and tilted his head to the right and snuggled against him and his blonde hair flowed in the strong air current caused by the bikes fast speed, Cloud fell to the left completely leaning against Zack left arm and chest, but lucky for them Zack arrived to the dorms and had stopped the bike so they dint steer of the road as Cloud fell against his arm.

Zack smiled a bit and pulled away Clouds hair from his face and jumped off the bike form the left keeping hold of the bike with his left hand to keep Cloud from falling off again.

Zack slipped his right arm from under Clouds arms and lifted him up so that he could let go of the bike with his left hand and slip it from behind Clouds knees and lifting him up and walking through the doors giving the guards who were coming to tell him to move his motorcycle away a murderous look as he none caringly waltzed in and headed toward Clouds dorm knowing where it was as he had visited him once before…as he Came to the door leading into Clouds dorm he put his left foot against the wall and let go of Cloud with his left arm and searched for the key leaving Cloud resting over his knee, as he found the key he leaned over Cloud and opened the door slightly slipping his hand back to under Clouds knees and carried him into his dorm using his foot to open the slightly opened door a bit more and put the lights on by flicking the light switch located at the end of the small hallway leading into the small living room from there he headed to the bedroom that was twice as big as the living-room had been and laid Cloud on the bed he had neatly made in the morning.

He slipped the trench coat off from Cloud and threw it on the couch and watched as Cloud turned to his right side and curled up a bit, Zack smiled slightly as he turned Cloud onto his back again and slipped his shirt off admiring him a bit dropping the shirt on the floor then unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them off as well leaving Cloud wearing only his black boxers, Zack spent another while admiring him and keeping his hands away from his boxers but instead pulling Cloud cover over him tugging him in and walking to the door flipping the lights off from the bedroom. "Good night."Zack whispered and turned away but stopped as he heard Clouds voice call out to him. "Dont go."Zack heard and turned around to see Cloud sitting on his bed rubbing his eyes the cover had fallen down on his waist, Zack smiled a bit. "Maybe it's just best that I leave" he walked over to Cloud and smiled. "But I don't want you to go."Cloud said and yawned. "Ok but I will leave in the morning."Zack said and gave in as he was tired too and slipped of his black leather trench coat and slipped of his shirt dropping them both on the floor and climbed to the bed leaving his black jeans on as he laid down next to him pulling Cloud down too looking into his eyes and smiling a bit again. "Happy now."He asked and ran his fingers through Clouds hair. "Very."Cloud yawned again and cuddled a bit closer to Zack.

Zack wrapped his arm around Clouds shoulder and pulled him a bit closer closing his eyes and falling asleep shortly after Cloud….

The next morning Cloud woke with Zack's arm below him half wrapped in a hug...Cloud nailed his partially opened eyes to Zack's peaceful looking face and smiled as he sat up stretching himself, not noticing how little he was wearing and was just about to wake Zack up in his anger....he honestly thought that he had been used, but seeing that Zack was lying OVER rather than under the covers and wearing his rather tight jeans Cloud calmed down and blushed a bit...what if he had waken Zack up and accused him of molesting him....Cloud though as he slipped off from the bed and walked down to the kitchen to fix something for the two to eat not bothering to put on anything else than what he had on which was only a pair on black boxers.

Zack lazily woke up to the smell of food, rubbing his eyes he sat up noticing Cloud was gone he smiled as usually while he jumped off the bed..."Good morning."Cloud said cheeringly hiding away the fact that his head hurt and his stomach must have been upside down right about now behind a bright white smile. "Here is some breakfast for you."He said and cleaned his hand to a cloth before pointing at the table placed in front of the dark blue couch.....As Zack stretched his every muscle was visible through his skin and Cloud couldn't help but to nail his hungry blue eyes on him as he watched Zack lazily slump to the couch...Zack raised his head and his smile widened. "Seeing something you like?." He said and clenched his abs a little, Cloud shook his head and flicked his tongue at the man. "No." He said strongly as he turned around and walked back into his room leaving Zack with his breakfast...

One Cloud entered the room he slammed the door shut behind him and pulled the bed to lock it some what...Cloud fell over the bed on his back and ran his fingers through his messed blond hair glowing in the narrow beam of sunlight which came through the window.

Clouds finger ran across the centre of his face and over his chin gently brushing over the soft pale skin of his throat and down along the centre line of his chest all the way down long his stomach, Cloud closed his eyes once his hand found its way down to his collar bone, where Cloud had pulled it back to as embarrassment begun to take over his mind with each image that was created before his closed eyes...images that made the blonds entire body blush a little starting from the cheeks and went down all the way to clouds shoulders.

As the door got slammed shut Zack smiled and stood up walking over to the door and placed his ear against it only to hear the bed being moved and placed against the door."Now what could he be doing there...."Zack smiled and continued his spying on the boy, a small mischievous smile crossed his face upon hearing Cloud fall onto the bed and mumble something, Zak shook his head and returned to his breakfast....


End file.
